


The Monster

by The_Spleen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poetic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spleen/pseuds/The_Spleen
Summary: There's a new monster at school and only Josie can feel it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I wanted to try to writte something and you know hat's the point of living life if you never try anything...
> 
> I know it's short but I hope people like it.

A monster have been following her. At least, that's what Josette Saltzman thinks when she walks in the hallway trying to go back to her room after hours of classes.

It's invisible she thinks, she's the only one who can sees it she thinks, it follows her like the plague, as if it was feeding on her.  
Malivore has been awfully calm these past few days and she swears it's because no one notice that the monster is already here, following her.

It's the first thing she thinks of when she wakes up, and the last things she thinks of when she falls asleep.  
When she wakes up, she can quite remember what she dreamed of but she's sure it's also the only thing she's been dreaming about these past few nights . And to be honest she sure it's what she's dreaming about because it's also the only thing she thinks of all day, as if it was living in her mind.

Somehow she still wants it to stay with her even though it stings in the morning, hurts so bad all day, and torture her when she's doing her homework as her sister talks about boys and finding love.

She finds herself loving it's presence more and more and she swears, "hurts so bad but feels so good" never seemed so true.

Maybe she's addicted.. Maybe she's a fucking masochist for wanting it to stay with her

Sometimes, she forgets it's a monster because it can make her feel happy and she feels like butterflies are inside of her but honestly it's presence is mostly painful. But what is important to her, is that it makes her feel something and whatever she feels even if it hurts, is still better that not feeling anything at all. 

But she reminds herself that there is a monster torturing her and she clearly sees it when she locks herself in the bathroom and sees how much weight she's lost in just a few days. She sees it when her sister and her friend ask her if there's something wrong. She usually just smiles brighter and promises that everything is fine. They usually move on to an other subject and sometimes she thinks that she could be an actress. She's getting better and better at lying.

Josie knows, she knows that she could just tell everyone that something is wrong, that something hurts her, that sometimes she feels like she can't breathe anymore. But she won't, this monster came especially for her, it cares only for her, it notices her, it wants her.  
True, it wants her because it wants to hurt her be still, it's hers and it won't never leave her and that's, that's what Josie always wanted, someone who will never leave her. So she smiles and says nothing.

There's a lot of people running and screaming in the hallway, she hears someone saying that the monster of the week is finally here. And she frowns isn't her monster the monster of the week ?

As she tries to find her dad to ask him what is exactly happening, she sees Hope talking to him and holding Landon's hand in hers.

And now Josie knows, she knows that her monster was probably here long before malivore even starts sending monsters. And she knows that Hope Mikaelson is the one that bought it in the siphon's life.

And maybe, maybe it's not even a monster at all... But she swears it sure feels like it is.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it was good.


End file.
